


I want to walk around the park with you

by Oofers



Series: Lost and Found AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Autistic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Cat AU, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is A Sphynx, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugging, Logic | Logan Sanders Is a Black Cat, M/M, No beta we duck out like virgil, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oofers/pseuds/Oofers
Summary: After a tiring day of work, Logan happens to hang out with one of his new friends, Remus. Then, they happen to find more things that they have in common.This could be read as a stand alone
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Lost and Found AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025449
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	I want to walk around the park with you

**Author's Note:**

> I just want good things for them. And guess what? They do have the good things for them.

It was a tiring Wednesday at the tattoo shop. It’s always tiring during Wednesdays for some reason. Logan’s mind was not fit to be doing tattoos today and almost letting a tattoo running over someone’s vein proves his point.

His mind was figuratively torn between focusing and being absent-minded. The memory of him almost getting through that vein makes him overwhelmingly overthink about the possibilities. The thought of the customer looking to see that they were about to be hospitalized and then report to Logan’s boss that will lead him to be fired. He could be thinking and the customer could reportedly talk to the boss about what Logan did wrong.

But the customer already left an hour ago and his boss was still at his office doing emails and promotion work. So Logan tried to let his mind off and continue doing his work.

Beside him was another employee named Patton. On the other hand, he always looked so content and always knew what to do. His words play more calmly and always left customers having a better vibe than the people Logan has had; unlike Patton’s, Logan’s words would always give people a reason to give this tattoo shop one star less. Logan could see Patton as a good role model and motivation for him to work better. The random motivation that came through Logan’s mind made him more at ease and to go off with his tiring day at work.

When work was over, Logan exited the store quickly. He didn’t want to do anything with anyone at the moment because it is his time to finally rest.

He looked around to see if anyone is staring at him or if there are people willing to hurt him. As soon as the coast was clear, Logan took a deep breath and let the formation get onto him. He finds that shapeshifting as a black cat was more easier to walk around than being a human. As long as there aren’t people willing to kill him, Logan noted that being a cat was likely to create less problems.

Besides, he could do anything he wanted as a cat. He could even go to roofs or fences without looking suspicious, not that he is going to be.

While walking on the sidewalk, he could hear a meow. Logan decided to ignore it while thinking it was just some random street cat. But he could hear the cat getting closer with its light paws. Logan decided to look back at him and he already knew who was following him. It was a sphynx with its pale green dimmed eyes as Logan’s pastel blue stares back at it. Logan meowed the cat’s name, Remus.

Remus meows back with excitement. “You remembered me, dork!” Remus’ paw went to touch Logan’s head and surprisingly he liked the feeling a lot which led to him purring a bit before stopping. Remus rubs the head more. “Aw, you like it.” Remus cooed as he kept on rubbing Logan’s head.

“Falsehood. Cats usually do this all the time.” Logan lied as he still kept on purring.

“Logan, you do know that cats purr because they like being petted, right?” Remus said. Logan softly moved the paw away from his head and the two continued to keep on walking in silence.

A few minutes later, the silence was broken as Remus screeched in excitement. Logan got worried and rushed to see if anything was going on. Remus pointed at the store in front of them, saying that it is where he works at. Logan stares at the store which reeked with the scent of flowers and cold air conditioning.

Remus left Logan’s side as he went to each flower, meowing at them. The meows slowly turned to songs that only Logan can hear with his two ears. His voice was surprisingly soft and Logan wished that other people like him could hear such greatness from the sphynx.

The door from the flower shop opened and it appeared to be a person who worked there. Logan took a glance at the tag which was labeled “Janus. They wore a yellow dress shirt with a brown corduroy jacket with a dark green apron wrapped around them and their face had dots around it. Janus looked at the singing sphynx who stopped and looked back at them. They bought their hand up and what Logan thought that they were going to hit Remus, the sphynx was petted instead.

The employee looked back at Logan and then they spoke to Remus. “Huh, was this another one of your friends you always talked about here?” They asked. Remus nodded his head in agreeance and purred as his head was petted more.

Remus then got out from Janus and went back to be with Logan. Remus chirruped and Janus waved them goodbye, which forced them to be in their separate ways.

“That was Janus.” Remus said. “He knows that was me both in my human and cat form.”

“I see that.” Logan replied. “So what brought you to turn as a cat and go around this city?”

“I was done with my work and y’know what typical shapeshifters do. They turn into their animal selves and just roam around places!” Logan never really got himself into shape shifting culture but he could relate to what Remus had said. “I’m assuming you’re doing the same thing?”

“Yes, I found today to be more stressful than before.” Logan admits with a little guilt. His mind was still not letting him forget about the customer from earlier.

Remus thought about it for a while but purred when he got his conclusion.

“Hey, let’s go to a park, but as humans.” He said. Logan thought about it. He was done with his work and he knows he could catch up with the emails when he gets back home.

So he nods his head. “Okay.” Logan answered. Remus meowed happily and ruffled Logan’s fur once again.

Logan knew what park Remus was talking about. He’d been there a couple of times just to let off some stress. And that’s what Remus is planning to do at the park.

The two hid behind the tree to form back as humans. Remus was the first to transform back. Logan could see how messy the guy’s hair was than the last time he met him. But he was still as stunning as ever. Logan then transformed as he almost tripped to the ground, but Remus catched him with his hand before any further damage. When Logan got his posture up, Remus crouched down and stood back up while holding Logan’s glasses.

Remus placed the glasses back at Logan’s face. And if he were a cat, he would purr at such affection. “There, now you’re the nerd I saw last time!” He grinned as his body became expressive.

Logan acknowledged Remus’ comment. “Well, what’s the difference if I didn’t have glasses?”

“It feels a bit weird. But now it’s you, it’s really you.” Remus said with such fondness over the tattoo artist. Logan blushed at Remus’ tone of saying. It has such a genuine feeling that Logan wanted to hear more and more.

Remus asked if he could grab Logan’s hand which he nodded in agreement so he grabbed the artist’s hand to walk to the jogging path. They were in California, and everyone there knows how much water surrounds the areas, which meant how much lakes are at the jogging path. The breeze was heavy but manageable to walk through.

Logan couldn’t confide with the weird silence anymore, so he asked Remus a question. “So… how’s your work as a florist?”

Remus exclaims. “It was crazy! Today was freezing as fuck! And as a florist, the shopping doors are always open and cold to give the flowers good humidity. And Janus forgot to bring a jacket! He knows how cold he gets but he strangely forgot it now?” Logan couldn’t believe how much Remus had to do in one day. He thought that being a florist would jot down to be more simple but he guesses that every job has its own difficulties.

So he let out a tiny giggle at the irony and Remus’ story. Remus looked back at him with irritation. “Oh, come on! Logan, I had to fucking give Janus my jacket and basically mope and whine to Virgil while also talking to our customers. I swear one of them saw my bitchy attitude and is going to talk to the manager or rate this a three star.” Logan kept on giggling, but he knew how Remus felt.

“Believe me, Remus, I have the same experiences as you when I have that much of a chaotic day.” He conceded. Remus sighs.

“Of course, you had a job that requires patience. There’s literally no way you can come out of this job without any tiredness.”

Logan yawns. “Yeah… I almost tattooed someone’s vein because of how my autism makes my mind go, what Thomas says, ‘brrrr.’’

Logan hoped that his mentioning of his autism didn’t happen to make things weird to Remus. But then again, why would the mention of autism should be held as something weird? Logan rather not answer but just wished for Remus to make it any less different.

Remus did react different, but in the positive kind of different. He and Logan stopped and Remus’ feet were bouncing slightly. His irritated expression slowly turned to a sigh of relief and happiness and he grabbed Logan’s second hands. “Specs, we have so much in common.” He whispered. Logan’s face got pink and he returned his smile back at him. The two continued walking as both were still holding hands and their minds were in full relief. “Logan, what’s your favorite stimming method?”

Logan tilts his head while confused. “What’s stimming?” he asked.

“What? Okay, so stimming is where you have self-stimulating behaviors that make you have repetitive movement or sounds. For me,” Remus lets go of Logan’s hand to flap both of his hands, “I stim like this. And sometimes I can go vocal and sing or mutter my intrusive thoughts.” Logan nodded his head.

Logan missed the feeling of Remus’ warm hand holding his. But anyways he thought about the times he considered his movements stimming. He remembered one that may be related to it.

“How about clicking a pen?”

“Yes! Now you know what stimming is.” Remus said as they happen to walk a second round of the jogging path.

“I do click my pen from time to time. But since I got my job, I kind of repressed it down so I don’t make a mistake on accidentally inking someone’s arm...” Logan said quietly. He looked at Remus and his face was in it for concern.

“Logan, are there any stims you remember?”

“I don’t, nor I don’t think I even try stimming. I need to keep myself stable so I don’t happen to bother my routine.” Logan said so formally, as his fingers started to move from being antsy. Logan then felt the florist’s hand wrapped back to his, which he ever so wanted to feel.

“Logan, in order to do that you have to accommodate new things to manage with your same routine.” Remus expressed with such care. It then shifted to his usual self to change the subject. “Anyways, do you have any things you’re into lately?”

“I have been hyperfixated on word associating games. Mind if we do a round of one?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

Remus flapped his hands fast. “Ooo we’re already starting. Stop.”

“Go.”

“Car.”

“Motorcycle.” 

A second later, not a motorcycle but a car’s engine was heard loudly. Logan didn’t like the sound of it and his hand was already occupied with Remus’. So he closed his eyes. He didn’t think how that would work but he does it anyways.

“Holy shit! Be fucking quiet! Damn.” Remus yelled at the car. Remus looked back on how Logan’s eyes are still closed. “Sorry if I overreacted.”

Logan slowly opened his eyes and sighed. “I would do the same honestly. Should we continue?”

“Fuck yeah!”

After walking and playing their game, the sky had dimmed to darkness. It was already a sign for them to part ways and go back to their homes.

“Remus, we should do this again next time.” Logan said with a small smile.

“You mean going to the park and walking for five rounds just for us to play word association games?” Logan nodded his head and Remus grinned. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Remus didn’t realize how a man he just met two times had already made his heart feel things.

“Goodbye, Remus. I hope you have a good day.” Logan said

“Bye, Specs. Also,” Logan didn’t expect it but Remus had wrapped his arms around him to form a hug. “I love you, man.” He professed with calmness.

Logan raised his arms to hug back the florist. “I love you too.”

After their hug, Remus shapeshifted to his sphynx form and walked onto the sidewalk.

Logan shapeshifted back to his cat form. He kept on wondering what Remus meant that he loved him. He knew it wasn’t romantic, they only met two times to even consider them to be in a romantic relationship.

But he remembered that he told Remus his autism out loud, and that Remus’ reaction turned out better than he expected. Remus told Logan about stimming and how he could still stim while staying to his routine. Remus even played one of his favorite games as they walked for so long.

Their contacts with each other were few but they had already seen how common they were. And none of them felt like they had to be nervous. Maybe that’s what Remus meant when he said that he loved him.

And Logan wasn’t afraid to say that he loved him also.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO I HAVE A TUMBLR NOW IT IS oofer-fics . So if y'all have a request or an ask, there ya have it :D


End file.
